Intoxicating Rhythms
by Six2VII
Summary: Stefan goes to a small town bar to satisfy his hunger and desires. He is growing tired of the bunny diet and wants to learn control but the Ripper has other plans. ***Rated M for Violence, Sexual Content and Language***


**A/N: This is actually a part of a larger story I don't think I'm ever going to finish. Stefan wants to learn control but the Ripper is calling to him. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Rated M for Language and Smut/Lemons.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

Stefan stood in the middle of the dance floor with his eyes closed. He could hear a hundred or so heartbeats thudding in his ears. There was laughing and music but underneath it all was the chorus: Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump. The pulsating rhythm of blood was intoxicating. How many people could he drain before getting his fill? He had been feeding from blood bags for a year now even while Elena and Damon always had a fresh tap in the house. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to be the ripper anymore. But he knew this tortuous life wasn't going to last very long either.

"You're weird." Stefan opened his eyes and smiled. The redhead was taken aback. This won't her first rodeo and she knew that smile was nothing but trouble. Stefan sensed his mistake and slipped into his deceptively charming self. "I like feeing the rhythm," he smiled warmly. She raised her brow, "I can tell. Your face was almost…orgasmic." Stefan smirked his tongue playing with his incisors. "Really?" She blushed. "Yeah. So do you just stand here and listen or do actually dance." Stefan moved forward, his lips inches from the shell of her ear, and whispered, "Is that an invitation?" Her breath caught. She bit her lip and nodded in acquiescence.

Stefan quickly spun her around and she found her back flush against his chest. His hands at her waist they began to sway to the music. A small voice inside his head was telling him he was in dangerous territory. As their hips rocked the girl kept pushing closer to him like she was trying to push right through him. His arms encircled her torso bringing her neck in kissing, _drinking,_ distance. He grabbed the lobe of her ear in his mouth. Using his tongue to play with it. He waited for her to react. Push him away-anything. She just leaned further into him as her hips wound to the music.

He released her ear with a lick then began to trail down her neck leaving wet kisses. He was at his favorite spot. He could smell her blood underneath. It smelt sweet, and delicious he could hardly contain himself. He licked and sucked (_with his lips_) until he couldn't take it anymore. His fangs began to slowly descend, but then the music gave way to an upbeat tempo filled with bass. The redhead screamed jarring Stefan and her arms flew upward as she began to gyrate against him. At one point she dropped to the floor and slowly rose, her ass pressed against him. Stefan sighed. He was an old fashioned guy at heart. He leaned over, "I'm going to get a drink. You want something?" She squealed. "Whatever you're having."

The rest of the night he sat at the bar. She stayed on the floor putting on a seductive little show for him. Every now and then she would come over, take a swig of the drinks he brought her, and then leave with a kiss. He had too many girls vying for his attention. She had to mark her territory. Stefan knew the feeling. She was pretty. Her body was phenomenal. She had curves in all the right places. He kept suppressing images of all the places he wanted to leave bite marks tonight. He should of left, but he couldn't. He was too desperate for blood and the attention she was showering him with. He hungered for other things beside her blood. And fuck. She was just making it too easy. Where were her friends? I'm sure she didn't come alone. Someone needed to save this girl from him… and herself. Well at least he hadn't compelled her into the ally. That was something right?

* * *

She lived alone. The ripper smiled inwardly. The nearest house was an acre away. She had instructed him to sit on the couch. He did what he was told. He had no idea why. He shrugged out of his jacket while he waited. After fifteen minutes she returned in just panties. He liked this girl. He should find out her name. He tensed as she moved to straddle him on the couch. Not because of her actions, he liked a girl who knew what she wanted, but because he didn't want to add another name to the ripper's wall, _to his wall_. He was so thirsty. She licked his lips then pressed against them. She used her tongue to coax his mouth open as her hands had somehow gotten under his shirt. She caressed him making her way to his back inching his shirt up as she went. Stefan took the hint and sent his shirt flying across the room.

She looked back astounded at how fast that happened but her eyes filled with lust and she moved to find his lips again. She licked down his neck, and then gently bit his nipples tugging _his bites wouldn't be so gentle_. She left a path of kisses down his torso. Her tongue flicked in and out of his belly button then played with the V cut on his hips. Stefan was hissing and moaning. He would feed one hunger then satiate the next he told himself, letting a giggle escape his lips. She left kisses on the outside of his jeans as she unbuttoned them and then kissed his arousal through the thick material. Using her teeth she slowly started working the zipper down. She got up and tugged on his jeans. Throwing them aside once they were free.

Stefan quickly removed his boxer briefs and she delighted at what she saw before her. Before she could return to her previous position. Stefan had her on her back determined to beat her at her own games. He sucked, licked, and grazed her neck with his teeth. He could smell her arousal. Which only made his more pronounced. His tongue found her ear lobe then left a trail back to her mouth. He kissed her passionately while his left hand groped one breast and the right flicked at a nipple. She moaned. He was sure she was wet. His kissed down her neck, taking one breast in his mouth, teasing until she was quivering beneath him. His mouth left her breast. He could sense her frustration. But his tongue quickly made its way to the hem of her panties. He used his hands to slowly remove them then buried his face between her thighs. His tongue teased her clit. He quickly turned them over, slapped her ass then she rode his face until she collapsed forward shivering in pleasure.

He doesn't give her long to recuperate. He lifts her until she is straddling his waist on the couch. His mouth is covered _in her._ He moves to kiss her, _she needs to know how good she taste_. But that thought leads to others and he can no longer hold the ripper, himself, back. Their tongues dance as she begins to wind her hips. He breaks the kiss abruptly then moves to rip out her throat. His lips meet her skin but his conscious rallies delivering Lexi, then Elena, _his Elena_, to the forefront of his mind. He just licks until she is moaning again. He grabs her face looks her in the eyes intensely, "You will not remember that I bit you and fed you blood." Her face goes blank until his fingers start playing with her clit again.

She's so wet against his cock. She lifts her hips and spreads her skin as Stefan guides himself inside her. He scoots down the couch positioning himself. Then begins thrusting upward. She gasped at first then she moves with him. The feeling is almost unbearable it feels so good. It's been too long. He presses himself against her. Her nipples graze his chest. He buries his face in her neck licking as he drives inside her. He can fill the pressure building. She is coming now, her twat squeezing his cock. He injects his fangs into the side of her neck drinking. The sensation floods him. He can no longer control his movements. His thrusts become erratic. He explodes inside of her. She bucks moaning loudly. He drinks and drinks until she sags against him.

_Oh shit_. He panics pulling away from her. Her eyes are closed. She can't be _dead_. He checks her pulse. It's weak. He sighs, but it's still there. He licks the excess blood on her neck and the rest that has trickled to her chest. He moves from under her ripping into his wrist then feeding her his blood. He watches her closely until the wounds close. Her eyes open. She looks exhausted. He scoops her up then finds her bedroom and deposits her on the bed. As he is putting on his clothes he takes a moment to appreciate the fact that he stopped himself. She's still alive or better yet she's still whole. Dark thoughts threaten to evade his mind. He finishes dressing quickly then speeds out of there before he can change his mind.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
